Prison Break
by Ritual24
Summary: Fettel is given a task from Alma to break out his brother. Crappy summary but plz read and review Rated M to be safe and canniblism isn't my thing but its Fettels thing so theres references.Italics in speech marks means talking with mind italics  thoughts


"Must I go and help that irratating older brother of mine?" Fettel asked his pregnant mother as he paced the derelict hospital room, "I mean I really don't think I should, everytime I try to make contact he shoots at me and lets not forget he put a bullet in my brain mother." Fettel reasoned "What? You think I should go instead? I'm nine months pregnant in-case you forgot!" Replied Alma, Fettel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Trust me I haven't forgotten... fine I'll get him." And with that Fettel turned and disappeared. Alma settled back in the hospital bed and looked around the room, blood was splattered across the walls, floor and ceiling, mutilated bodies littered the floor, "Hmmmmm honestly I really should make cleaner kills." Was all Alma said.

Fettel wandered the streets of the now ruined Fairport city, _I said I'd bring him back but just how the hell will I get to him? _Fettel wandered to himself. Fettel looked forward at the sound of footsteps coming towards him, an Armacham patrol was moving towards him, Fettel crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, he knew they couldn't do any harm to him they couldn't even see him. The first soldier of the 4 man patrol ran through Fettel and stoped running, "Holy shit what the fuck was that?" The soldier questioned, "Who gives a shit? lets just get to that helicopter so we can go back to HQ." This piece of infromation from their captain sparked Fettels interest, "Brother's at their HQ... I'll possess one and let them just take me to him." Fettel turned around as the last man ran passed him, this time when he touched Fettel he took over their body, forcing their conscience to submit to his will, _Now time to get brother._ Fettel then ran after the patrol.

5 hours later

Fettel was now inside the HQ though it resembled a prison, an incredibly run down prison with annoying lunatics that wouldn't stop mumbling, "Oh how original, they have a secret base underneath a massive slum, good god these people need some originality." Fettel was alone so he pulled out the knife at his belt and put the pointed end against his bodys' adams' apple, with a quick smack to the bottom of the knife, the blade pierced the throat and protruded out the back, blood sprayed from the wound painting the wall of the cell with crimson liquid, the body flopped to the floor and a pool of blood quickly formed around it. Fettel looked at the body at his feet, instead of being disgusted like most people, Fettel enjoyed the sight, he remembered back in the day when he ate the succulent flesh off of the enemies bodies, of course he can't do that anymore because of his mute brother, Fettel seemed to snap out of a trance as he remembered his brother.

He left the cell and closed its door, he turned to walk away but a familiar feeling stopped him, Fttel stook out his tongue as the blood drop fell from the end of his nose and onto his tongue, again there was now taste, Fettel grunted in frustration and wipped the blood from his face with the sleeve of his jacket and carried on towards his brother.

Pointman

Pointman lifted his head and looked at the door to his cell, he could hear the guards footsteps coming once more to interrogate him, _When will they learn that I just can't talk? fucking imbeciles. _Pointman wondered. He had stayed in the same position they put him in since day 1, down on his knees hands bound behind his back, the door slammed open then and in walked two Armacham soldiers, "Well hello my favourite freak how'd you sleep?" One soldier asked sarcasticlly, he crouched down so him and Pointman were face to face, Pointman spat in the soldiers face then a felling he hadn't felt for awhile started getting stronger and a familiar voice called to him, "_Brother why don't you kill them? Hm? They deserve to die, they all deserve to die."._

Fettel

Their psychic link was getting stronger the closer Fettel got to Pointman, a smile was placed on Fettels lips as he stood outside his brothers cell, the door slammed shut but he could still hear them, with the link to his brother he knew he was being beaten. After having his fun he decided to get down to business, walking through the locked door he stood looking at his brother, the supposedly god among men down on his knees being beaten, Fettel scoffed mentally, _What a joke_ was what he thought as he possed the closest guard to him, he turned and sauntered over to the other guard with a knife to his brothers neck, he turned to say something but Fettel snapped his neck and in one fluid motion Pointman broke his restraints, grabbed the knife and slashed open Fettels bodys throat, blood shot forth from the wound and thus began their newest journey.


End file.
